When you're not what you seem
by Stary-dragonlover
Summary: With a year of training out of the way Simon has finally begun to find his groove. knowing what it takes to be a shadowhunter in training and even feeling confidant in his growing skills Simon Lewis will once again meet a new face that will bring with it more trouble and more insight into the man that was called " Bane, just Bane"
1. Chapter 1

Simon groaned as his whole body collided violently with the ground, the jostle of the blow driving the air from his lungs as he lay as he had landed. Splayed out on his back his eyes staring widely up at the clouds above. Shifting gingerly, testing the pain and pressing his boundaries Simon managed to pull himself up into a sitting position his eyes finding Marisol as she stood staring down at him with a cocked him and a smirk.

"Mannnn Si that looked like it smarted!" George called from where he was sparring against Sundil across the way.

The two of them having chosen to work with their new swords to get a better handle of the balance. Even as he spoke George was lunging forward, swinging at Sundil in an easy attack that drove the other backwards several steps to avoid.

Simon Rolled his eyes hearing his roommate's teasing, last year he would have been irritated at the other for having pointed out his flaws while simultaneously and effortlessly showing off his own skills. Sometimes Simon was amazed that the scottish trainee wasn't actually born with Shadowhunter blood.

"Hmm how about this I take Sundil and work on my swordsmanship and you can handle the little firecracker!" Simon grumbled even as he let Marisol help him up.

The hoot of laughter from his Scottish roommate was enough to bring a grin to Simon's lips as he rolled his shoulders and looked at his own partner. The two of them eyeing each other before grinning at one another.

"Why don't we call it a night and go get food before the kitchen's close up for the night?" Marisol suggested as she bumped shoulders with Simon and moved to grab her jacket from where they'd abandoned their things.

" Hear that you're off the hook George!" Simon called as he winked at the other even as George laughed and dropped his sword to his side.

"Food sounds good!" Sundil agreed as he fell into step with the other three, heading inside with them.

"Thank you dean Penhallow. I know this is very unorthodox, what with your year already in session but he insisted."

Simon drew up short as they were entering the main entrance, his eyes wheeling around for that familiar voice and stopping on two people up the hall from them. Dean Penhallow was leaning her head towards the others as they spoke in low tones.

The other being male and sporting a very familiar set of blonde hair that contrasted the black that he wore and tanned skin. Simon was left staring at the male in from of them with a combination of relief and surprise.

"I know Karlyle but I am more than happy to help. I understand the situation your institute is in, you are limited with the amount of adults you have available for patrols and it is hard to balance everything with someone like that. "

"move along Dregs" Simon felt his stomach leap into his throat at the sudden, curt order from their left.

Shooting Scarsburry a dirty look Simon moved with the others past the two who stopped speaking as they noticed Simon's group. Stepping into the hall Simon blinked as he found his eyes drawn to a table that was for some reason being surrounded by most of the Elietes. Raising himself onto his toes Simon caught sight of a few familiar faces in amongst the fawning shadowhunters and he sighed.

"I swear if he could I'm positive Jon Cartwright would stick his head up their asses he would!" Simon groaned as he sat down with his table. Shaking his head at the crowd of groupies.

"At least he's not lying and saying that he knows them personally!" George pointed out around a mouthful of dinner.

"Yeah that would just be sad considering how little Marquise and Mingli seemed to like him last time..." Sundil agreed.

"Which is why I find it weird that he's hanging out with them this time..." Marisol pointed out curiously. Her neck craning to see where things had dissipated a little. She managed a soft squeak before blushing and ducking her head.

The blush on her cheeks caught Simon's attention and he twisted around to see what had made her so embarrassed only to blink spotting Bane sitting looking very bored with his meal and his sitting arrangements.

"Hmmm someone has a crush do they?" Simon teased gently. Immediately regretting it as pain washed over him.

"Ouchhhh seriously! What are we two?"

"Watch it Lewis!"

Rubbing his shin Simon sighed and rolled his eyes only to grin as he spotted Marquis looking their way and getting up to come over. Simon wasn't surprised at the fact that the japanese shadow hunter that they all knew was the other's boyfriend now followed with im. He did however blink in surprise at the third person that stopped in front of their table staying slightly hidden behind Marquis.

"Evenin' Lads! and Miss!" Marquis greeted with a gentle smile nodding his head towards sundil and Marisol who he hadn't really spoken to the last time.

"What are you doing back? Karlyle need healing again?" George asked nodding his head towards where they had seen Karlyle slipping into the dining hall with Scarsbourogh and Dean Penhallow. His eyes sparkling with the a fierce curiosity.

" Actually we're here dropping off a new student" Mingli smiled gently at the girl as he rested his hand on her shoulder, drawing her forward. " This is Carla Westburrow. She's a shadowhunter's daughter who the institute has been taking care of for the last few months."

Simon looked towards the girl in question and felt himself melt. Carla looked so small behind the two older hunters. Her eyes downcast and her fingers buried in the hem of her shirt. Digging the tip of her shoe into the floor.

" Hello there Carla!" George smiled as he leaned towards her, his eyes gentle and his voice likewise soft.

"...Um...Hi!" her voice was soft, barely a squeak as she looked up at George through her blonde bangs. just a flash of pale blue before they were diverted back towards the ground.

Simon couldn't help but smile reassuringly at her even though she would not meet his eyes. There was just something so endearing about the girl, something delicate. Which definitely surprised simon, since she had a shadowhunter's last name. She almost seemed scared of the attention on her.

"See this is what she should be introduced to!...not those ketsunoanas like Cartwright! Why on earth Bane wants her to associate with the likes of them is beyond me!"

Simon blinked at the japanese shadow hunter's outburst, blinking at him and looking towards him an eyebrow arching. "What did you just call Cartwright?"

"An arsehole!" Marquis sighed as he shook his head and frowned at his partner. " Though there wasn't really any reason for it!"

Simon grinned a little and bit down on the impulse to tell Marquis that if his boyfriend wanted to teach them all any number of insulting words to call Jon Cartwright then he should feel free to go right ahead. Even as he did however he caught sight of Carla shifting to look behind herself.

Following her gaze Simon saw what she was looking at. She was staring back at the table the three of them had just left. Bane was still there now alone since the other's had all left and he had risen from his seat looking thoroughly unimpressed with anything. As they watched Bane seemed to turn and head towards the entrance way.

"..Carla?" Marquis asked with a faint sigh as the blonde moved quickly, trailing after Bane until she caught up while he waited for a wave of students to step out of his way.

"...I have nooo idea why she follows him around. She's like a lost puppy! I mean i know him and Karlyle are the ones that found her but still….She's a nice kid! and he treats her like dirt!"

"No he doesn't!"

Simon flinched at the sudden voice that joined them and he looked up to find another stranger standing near them his arms folded over his chest, the black shirt he was wearing straining over his chest and his arms making Simon the slightest bit jealous. Reminding himself that he had gotten a lot more muscular over the last year he couldn't help but wonder what he had to do to become...like that.

"Oh shut it Bloodborne...we know for some sick reason you're his friend...but even you have to admit he's being cruel by sending her here!" Mingli snapped back. "She's too young!"

the newcomer, bloodborne frowned faintly and shook his head. His brown bangs shadowing the expression that crossed his face for a moment before he sighed. His eyes taking on a less angry tint and his shoulders relaxing.

" He has his reasons… I'm sure of it. I've seen the two of them training. He has a soft spot for her." turning from the two and mingli's disbelieving scowl the brown haired hunter turned to glance to Simon.

" you must be Lewis…. I didn't have the chance to meet you last year… Thanks for what you did."

Simon blinked at the hand suddenly shoved into his face but he accepted it. He was getting used to others knowing who he was even when he didn't know them. Though for once he was actually familiar with what this thank you was in regards to.

After all this wasn't like many of the other things he was known for that he only remembered in passing. He very clearly remembered the condition the leader of the London Institute had been in when he came to the Academy last year. Simon also remembered the story he had been told by the man in question and how for a while it had not been certain if he would live or die.

Somehow Simon had helped the older shadow hunter by being available to listen and understand. Apparently by reminding Karlyle that his late parabatai would not have wanted him to die the other had made the difficult decision to live.

" Ah it was nothing… all i did was be a good listener!"

"Boys! we're taking off!..."

The three men's heads whipped around in unison to look to where Karlyle was stalking towards them Catarina at his side. Simon felt a faint flutter of relief as he saw the blonde Institute leader walking normally and without the assistance of a cane as he had the last time he had seen him.

" I'll get Bane" Bloodborne said as he turned to head towards where they had seen the black haired man going.

" no need" Karlyle drew him up short by catching his arm and looking him over before sighing at his perplexed expression. " Bane will be returning tomorrow. As a thank you to Dean Penhallow for taking Carla in I have agreed to let Bane do a training session with Scarsborough tomorrow morning before returning."

" Oh come on we both know how well that lasttttt session he did went" Mingli grumbled under his breath with a shake of his head.

"This is always the case with Bane but you know that he's good at what he does...and that's fighting." Karlyle conceded with a shrug of his shoulders and a flicker of his eyes towards the doorway.

Simon rose a brow at that and chuckled to himself, a shadow-hunter that came across as a conceding ass hole but was extremely skilled at hunting demons? That sounded par for the course with most shadowhunters.

"I still say any one of us would have done a better job" Mingli huffed folding his arms over his chest almost scowling only to flinch at the look that crossed his leader's face. " Oh alright i'll drop it!"

Simon was left grinning along with the others as the group took off towards the entrance watching as they went, Catarina in tow.

Simon was actually rested for a change this morning as he rolled his shoulder, heading up the stairs from the basement. He had shooed George, sundil and Marisol off ahead as he had been finishing his letter to clary this morning and hadn't wanted to delay as he had had to practically beg Catarina to agree to have it sent for him today.

" I don't want to stay here!... I want to go home! Take me home!"

Stepping out of the doorway Simon froze as he heard the voices travelling down the stairs to simon's left. Glancing upwards he blinked as he spotted Bane strutting down the stairs, his hands thrust into his pockets and looking very much like he owned the Academy and was at home among the Elites that Flanked him.

Except his face was surprised, as were the others as they stopped and turned to the speaker. A much smaller, somewhat younger girl behind them that Simon recognized instantly as Carla.

"We've discussed this kid… you belong here… where you aren't in the way!"

Simon flinched at the harsh words his eyes narrowing slightly at the black haired hunter's back as he'd turned on Carla. his shoulders were taunt and the flash of irritation that crossed his face made Simon angry.

" I don't want to….I want to go home and train with you!" Carla insisted her eyes wide, Simon swore as he realized there were also tears welling up in them.

"I have better things to do with my time then spend it training a pipsqueak like you!... you're staying here. I don't want to keep wasting my free time with you!" Bane's tone left nothing for discussion.

Turning he continued down the stairs and out the front door without so much as a glance backwards to the faint sobs that carla let out, her body shaking gently as she ducked her head.

"Hmm.. great she should just go hang out with the dregs if she's going to cry like a little baby!" Jon growled hurrying down the stairs ignoring the dark looks Julie and Beatriz sent him.

However as Simon watched they too seemed to decide they didn't feel comfortable doing something as they turned and hurried out the door after Bane and Jon. The rest of the Elites looking anywhere but at the sobbing girl.

Simon hurried up the steps towards here once they were all gone. Reaching out to touch her shoulder he sighed a little as she jumped and stared up at him with wide hurt eyes.

" Hi there!" Simon let his smile out as he looked the girl over and watched as she quickly wiped at her eyes as if to hide the evidence of the tears she had been shedding.

"...hell...o… y..you're… s..simon lewis!...Mingy and Marquis intro...duced me to you and your friends last night!" she murmured in greeting, proving that for how shy she had been she had been paying attention to them.

"Yea that's right! Would you like to come with me to training? Dregs and Elites train together in the mornings!" Simon could see her shoulders relaxing a little as she nodded.

Turning around he led her out of the front hall and down around the building to where he knew the others were all setting up for their morning training. He was shocked to find a rather intricate looking archery range had been set up over the evening to include jumps, moving obstacles and targets. At the front in all his broody glory stood Bane in his gear carrying a bow Simon knew Alec would be jealous over.

" good morning you brats! Shut up and listen here!" Scarsborough yelled from his spot beside Bane, looking to the younger shadowhunter to give him the floor.

" all of you have been learning the basics of archery...that's well and good however you cannot rely on the chance that you will be allowed to stand in one place and fire continually in battle. So you will have to learn to fire at a moving target while simultaneously moving.!" Bane shouted, not bothering for the small talk that was introductions. They all knew him by now anyway, after all he was one of the few that came to the academy now and then, mostly to assist in these sorts of exercises.

With that he turned to explain each aspect of the obstacle and then without a single moment of hesitation he leapt forward into action. Simon couldn't help but to stare at the seasoned warrior in awe. He was obviously skilled at what he did and each shot was precise and deadly accurate never requiring a second shot to hit the bullseye and he would take off to the next target before his arrow had finished it's path. In all the other's run of the obstacle took a short five minutes and he was hardly even out of breath when he returned.

"nowww… who wants to go first?" Scarsborough called folding his arms over his chest as he squared off with the trainees.

"I think the newbie should go! Show us what she can do!" Jon cartwright yelled for everyone to hear pointing out how Carla was now huddled even more behind Simon.

" never mind she's a dreg loving cry baby!" Jon howled with laughter bringing some of the others into his malicious amusement.

Before Simon could even muster up the rage to speak the sound of a snap and a yelp filled the air as Jon stumbled backwards, the back of his gear caught between the arrow feathers and tree that was behind him pinning him there. An arrow that had obviously come from Bane as he lowered his bow and stalked forward his eyes cold as he glowered down the younger shadowhunter.

" why is it always you who likes to throw your words around like a toddler throws a fit? You think that it makes you look strong?" The arche of his brow was enough to silence Jon as he stared up at the obviously unimpressed black haired man as Bane pulled the arrow from the truck and turned away.

"Westburough!...here… now!" Bane snapped as he pointed to the spot beside him. When she did not move to come he narrowed his eyes " that was not a request but an order!"

" Yes sir!" She gasped rushing around Simon to hurry to the other looking apprehensively out around the obstacle course, clutching at the bow she had picked up.

Even from where he was standing Simon could see that she was shaking horribly and he worried that she might not be able to complete some of the challenges he had seen the much taller shadowhunter beside her pull off. Hell Simon was pretty sure he would struggle in most of these things things and come in last! The trembling continued for so long that everyone started sharing looks, she was obviously supposed to start her trial and yet she hadn't moved yet.

"Fine…"

Simon relaxed as Bane finally relented, glad that he wasn't going to force her to do this. He even figured he might as well make everyone forget about how she had been too scared to do it by going next and showing how badly he would do. Not that his accuracy wasn't the best in the class… but the obstacles themselves would prove troublesome.

He hadn't taken more than a step when a gasp ran out across the assembled shadowhunter trainees when his hand flew across her face in a sharp backhand, sending her stumbling backwards and away. Simon grew tense as Bane followed the stumbling girl and gripped her by the upper arm with one hand and ripped the bow and arrows away with the other before shoving her backwards and away.

" Fine we will do this your way… hit me! If you can get even one hit in on me you can forgo this training today!" Bane growled as he let his own bow rest on the ground to the left, his body moving like a large cat's as he eased into a defensive posture.

Simon knew he wasn't the only one watching apprehensively as the petite girl stood up her eyes brimming with tears and her cheek bright red. She had a hand over her abused cheek and looked utterly bewildered for a moment. Finally though she eased herself into a stance very similar in form to the other, and waited. In fact she waited so long that Simon doubted she would ever actually move, that was until she lunged forward throwing a sharp right hook that probably would have hit if the black haired man hadn't jumped back the moment she moved, almost as if he had anticipated her attack.

The attacks began like that in waves now, her striking wildly at the older shadowhunter and him anticipating every attack. Simon had to admit her basic form and stances were solid even if her moves were predictable. However Simon could see the one big problem in this fight, and he was sure everyone else could see it to.

"He's not fighting back!.." George murmured to his right, drawing a nod of simon's head.

The lack of attacks however was apparently like the calm before the storm, as a few moments later the first flash of movement came as Bane drove his foot up into her side sending Carla stumbling backwards and away. He didn't let up however kicking and punching at her as he backed her up into a wall before throwing her away from him.

Enough was enough when he saw the smaller girl hit the ground and Simon raced forward to draw his bow and place it to his arrow glaring at Bane as he took aim.

"That's enough! Can't you see she's had enough?" He snapped hearing George behind him asking if she was okay and moving to help her sit up.

" "that's enough" is it?...is it enough Westburough?...was it enough when you begged me to teach you how to avenge your mother and father? To avenge them having been killed by a demon on the job?...didn't you beg me to show you how to be a shadowhunter?...if you had wanted someone to coddle you then you shouldn't have come to me… if you can't even handle me at half my actual speed you'll never avenge them!"

Simon frowned as he heard all of that and he stepped forward, feeling his mouth opening to shoot back a reply. He could already see the words in his mind forming, something about abusing a kid who was obviously too young to complete the training that she was being put through...his words however died as he heard George yelp and saw as Carla flew past him at Bane. Leaving simon to blink in shock as the attacks from before were now a flurry of backwards and forwards, her attacking and him blocking and repaying with vicious accuracy.

" i thought that guy bloodborne said he had a soft spot for her?" George asked only to blink at simon.

" I think he does… look… someone with his skills ...shouldn't have to block as much as he's doing… he could simply dodge them...it's almost like he's using his forearms and shins as the pads we train with...drawing her connection in with each move...and as they fight...her attacks are getting more precise and accurate…" Simon gasped. He cringed as Carla stumbled backwards and fell onto her butt holding her cheek again as he'd managed to punch her.

Crouching down over her Bane rose a brow and smirked at her a little as he held out his hand to grip her arm and pull her up to her feet.

" you are better than you think you are and these people have more time to train those skills that i just cannot… but you can handle to go fist to fist against me… which is scarier? That obstacle course or me?" he asked with an arched brow at her.

" You are!"

"Don't you bloody forget it brat!" Bane smirked at her and grabbed his bow before waving her off towards the obstacle course.

" oh my god who was sadistic enough to think up that thing...it was horrible!" sundry cried as he and the others made their way inside, the male in question had a black eye forming from where he hadn't ducked quickly enough to avoid being struck in the face.

" I think that Bane did to be honest!"

Simon blinked glancing back towards Carla, who was walking near them as well. To be honest she had ended up being one of the best timed members of those who went through the obstacle course and her accuracy had been second only to Simon's own, who had also been the absolute last to finish the course.

" He uses those often for his own training at the London institute, each one is often more and more difficult and simulate the actuality of a fight. I would watch him when i first came to the institute… and all he ever did was train himself." She smiled a little and looked back towards the course.

" it was like the first time i tried it really… that was the same format… I think he made it so i would be fine.."

Simon couldn't help but melt a little at that gentle smile on her face as she spoke about the british shadowhunter. She clearly cared about the black haired male with a large part of her heart despite how he had treated her.

"Bloody hell though lass he completely beat you up! Why would you train with him? He's worse than scarsborough!" George groaned shaking his head.

"... Because i heard he wanted to avenge someone...and that was why he trained all the time… so… i knew he would understand!" Carla explained quietly before going quiet as she saw two males that walked out of the school as they walked up the front steps.

" hmm you know my price Bane!" there was that familiar voice that Simon remembered from a year ago, along with the sound of the cane that was used as the well dressed warlock led the way down the stairs towards them.

"Oh sod off Bache we both know I do!" Bane rolled his eyes skywards as he was following the other stepping down the stairs behind the black haired warlock.

"Lewis!"

Simon was a little tense as they were passing until they had just passed one another only to blink as he heard Bane's voice calling out towards him. Turning to glance at him Simon could still feel some of his anger from having watched the way this man had treated Carla so far.

"What?"

Meeting Bane's eyes Simon let his frown show as he folded his arms over his chest, staring challengingly up at him, almost daring the older shadow hunter to say something about his interference before. He didn't care what he had to say he would have done it again.

" You're a good man… " Bane shrugged his eyes passing Simon to follow Carla as she moved past Simon and into the school. Once she was gone he returned his eyes to Simon's own and his expression darkened. " keep Cartwright away from her!"

Simon was left blinking after him as Bane turned then and left without so much as another word, his back straight and his gate even.

" He is so … odd…" George sighed shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon was excited since they had just been assigned their groups for their next demon hunt. It had been a few months, seven to be exact and the training as always was grueling and intense, so the chance to leave the academy to go on a hunt was a rare treat. Smiling reassuringly at Carla who had looked green since their instructors had told them exactly what it was that they were hunting.

" It'll be just fine Carla! Don't you worry ol' Si will take care of ya!" George reassured the younger girl who was in their group, smiling at her as she gave him a terrified expression.

"I… know…" Carla's voice didn't sound all that convinced as she hurried past them to catch up with the other "elites" now that their daily group training with the elites and dregs were over.

Simon sighed a little seeing how worried she seemed; it was unbelievable how much skill Carla had, she was said to be one of the better trained of her age, and she was even on par with the top elites for her scores and marks.

Still, she seemed to have a hard time fitting in there, and so she often came to spend time with Simon and the dregs, for which she was teased more often from John and a few of his closest friends.

When they did get to have her in her prime, she was a fun and thriving individual who had a lot of interesting things to say. She had apparently lived with her parents separate from the London Institute and had moved there from Alicante to assist them after the war against Sebastian and Valentine. Her mother had been a master with a broadsword, and her father was good with his daggers, and Simon had even seen her wielding one during practice that he suspected came from her father.

" She'll be okay Si! It's just going to be her first mission, so she's nervous!" Sundil reassured as he patted Simon on the shoulder as they made their way in for the meal of the day.

Nodding his agreement, Simon followed with his friends. Still, he was already planning how to help her with her anxiousness the next morning as she often was too tired these days to train with them after the elite's day of training.

The night had left him with many ideas of ways that he could cheer Carla up and help with her nerves; Simon was not, however, expecting to come out to find the oddest sight on the main field the next morning. As he stepped out around the other members of his class surprised to find them staring in shocked silence he was mostly expecting to find Jace or even Isabelle there. He had sent Clary a letter telling her about how worried he was about Carla the day before and Clary had made it a habit of doing what she could to help out here at the academy.

What was there however made even him stop in surprise, as not only was those mentioned above blonde haired Shadowhunter there, along with his parabatai and Isabelle, Clary rounding the group into an even four. But across from them was Ming, Marquis, the male that Simon had only ever met as "Bloodborne" and Bane. Each set had their warlock present, on the Londoner's side was Bache - the feline eared and tailed, black haired man dressed today in a three-piece black suit with a blue tie and a white button down shirt. On the side of the New York Institute, wearing tight black jeans, a Kiss the Warlock shirt and dressed in a multitude of colours in his hair today was Magnus Bane.

" I told Dean Penhallow we had this! You can return home!" Jace was drawing lazily to the others with an almost bored shrug of his shoulders.

"Not happening! We brought it we will demonstrate!" Mingli explained before blinking and scowling hearing Bane to his left. " don't be an arse!"

" you mean "I" brought it so "I" will demonstrate" Bane corrected before glancing to Bache.

"I'm so sorry about the confusion I spoke to each of your leaders individually!" Dean Penhallow was apologetically explaining as she smiled at both groups and their warlocks.

" It's okay ma'am… we can handle this they can watch!" Bloodborne smiled at her gently, reassuring her with a gentle pat to her hand before glancing at Jace and the others. " If the demon gets past us you can be the last line of defense against it?" he suggested.

Rolling his shoulders Jace sighed but shrugged and moved a little bit closer to the group and got comfortable. Winking once at Simon before turning to face Dean Penhallow once more.

" We know that some of you have some apprehension from your new assignments, and so as we have had brought to our attention that learning something from books and actual example can be two differing learning methods the London Institute has agreed to show a demonstration of a hunt. You will stay behind the faculty members unless otherwise instructed and you will not engage! You will leave this to the demonstrators!"

With the instructions given Magnus and Bache stepped forward raising their hands up towards one another across the pentagram that they had already drawn. With a combination of blue and purple flames, Simon watched with bated breaths as a form began to appear in the pentagram his eyes going wide as he saw the large form straining against the fire.

"As many of you are probably aware, there are as many different types of demons and monsters as there are creatures in this world, and each varies in size, form, consistency, and solidity! Many of you are more familiar with the killing ways for the mostly solid monsters who have easily accessible kill zones. However, there are more challenging ones like this who have only one kill spot, the head, and brain!" Mingli explained as he stepped forward to face them all.

" Isn't that what we're supposed to hunt down?" George asked under his breath blinking as he appeared at Simon's side.

"Yeah, it is!"

"Okay, when we release it everyone is to stay back!"

Magnus ordered, as one the two warlocks snapped their fingers as they leaped away. The slime oozed over the pentagram and filled the ground around them once the barrier dropped. As one the Londoner Institute moved towards it.

Simon watched with interest as the others of his class did wanting to see how these four would work together to take down the monster that was facing them. However, a shocked gasp ran through the others when, as one three of the seasoned Shadowhunters froze. Simon frowned at the disgruntled sounds that came out of Mingli as he seemed to jerk and look around.

"What in hell's fire?" Marquise growled his eyes narrowing at Magnus and Bache even as Bloodborne beside him was likewise frozen.

"Which of you is doing this! Release us!"

The surprise in the students was worse when Simon wheeled his head around to see that it wasn't just the three Londoners that were struggling to move. As soon as Mingli had stopped running Jace had leaped to his feet reaching for his seraph blade, and as if a part of the blonde Shadowhunter his black haired Parabatai had already been drawing back on his arrow. Clary and Isabelle had likewise moved as if to charge the demon in the stead of the Shadowhunters from the London Institute. The problem it seemed was that like their counterparts they too were frozen in place.

"Magnus!"

" I assure you I am not doing this Alexander."

Simon's eyes widened as he watched a tremor running through Magnus as Simon realized just as everyone else did, Magnus Bane - the High Warlock of Brooklyn, was as trapped as the Shadowhunters were.

"Brilliant!"

The exclamation drew Simon's eyes around as the only Shadowhunter that did not appear at all affected moved forward. The black haired form of Bane rushing for the demon, his hand flying to his hip and drawing on his Seraph blade.

" Daniel!" Bane roared as his blade flared to life.

Striking the mass of slimy tendrils that flew at his face Bane ducked beneath the appendage as he slid out of its reach, severing the limbs from the body and dancing away even as they crawled towards the main body. Dancing and pairing, slashing and gouging Bane never stopping in his movements.

" Look outtttt" That scream came from the crowd of students as Carla saw it a moment before Simon did as one of the once severed limbs reached the host body and flew out instantly at Bane's unprotected back. Wrapping itself around his waist and hurling him into the air. More tendrils following the black haired warrior to take advantage of his disadvantage and precarious position.

To be honest, Simon had to give it to the black haired hunter, despite being suspended in mid air as his body flew through it; he did manage to severe several of the tendrils before one caught him in the chest like a fist. His breath left the black haired male like a gasp as he doubled over, the others finding him and wrapping tightly around Bane's torso, crushing his arms to his sides and squeezing hard enough that even from where he stood Simon could hear the cracking of bone as the demon bellowed a victorious shriek.

"Simon!'

George's gasp from beside him was the only thing that drew Simon's mind to attention from his instinctive reaction to seeing someone in danger. His body had lunged forward to grab the frozen arrow and bow from Alex's trembling fingers and drawn back. That was as far as Simon had gotten, however, for as George cried his name his body spasmed as every muscle locked up simultaneously.

It was the strangest sensation, to suddenly be unable to move so much as one of his fingers enough to release the arrow that he held firmly against the string of the bow. His eyes locked on the target that he had spotted in the Demon's moment of triumph, a flash of red that had shown out as it's real eye opened for the first time to glare upon it's the newest catch as Bane was held helpless above it.

Drawing his eyes away from the target they had found Simon felt his body go cold as he met with twin cat like eyes staring intently back at him with a knowing gaze. Purple flames were leaping momentarily around Bache's fingertips as he turned himself to face Simon. He was sure of it now, Bache was the one holding them back, the majority of his powers seemed to be surrounding Magnus as the black haired warlock was apparently resisting the magic, while the rest was now wrapping itself around Simon and the others.

"Bane."

Simon's eyes widened he heard Carla scream once more, turning his gaze back towards where Bane was now being pulled in towards the creature. Simon remembered reading about this particular breed of demon. Where it did not have a mouth or teeth, it did however eat. It pulled its query into itself, and the acids from within its body broke down the victim and liquefied them. Turning the target into part of it, this was supposed to be an agonizing and slow death.

Still even as Simon watched another arrow was flying at the demon's red eye as Carla raced forward her arrows flying mercilessly. With its true eye damaged the beast screeched it was agony to all those nearby to hear and flung Bane from itself to go instead after the girl that was now its single attacker.

"It's not down! Fire for the weak spot again! Shoot it down."

Bane commanded as he landed in a role, quickly finding his feet despite the way one of his arms hung limply at his side and the grunt of pain as he hefted a new seraph blade. Before Bane could jump back into the fray, the demon's body suddenly melted into a massive pool of goo following a painful shriek as yet another arrow struck home in its weak spot.

"…I..I got it!" Carla reassured everyone as she smiled at them, letting her bow lower to her side. Turning her back on the Demon Simon stared on in horror as soon as she had let down her guard the ooze roared up and lunged at her.

"Move!"

Bane ordered as his whole body moved between the attack and was engulfed instead in the black tar-like ooze. Nothing left to him except the seraph blade that the demon shied away from touching.

"Bane" Carla screamed as she stared up at the demon as her body collapsed to her knees.

"Get up!… You think that's how he wants you to act? You think that Bane would have wanted you to cry at his death? He died protecting you! How many more people are going to die to keep you safe!" Bache called, his cat eyes turning mercilessly on her from where he stood.

Simon felt like cursing the warlock; she was a child, and Bane had meant something to her, and besides, he was at fault for having held those of them that could have killed the beast back.

"Right!" Simon blinked as he heard the soft word leaving Carla a moment before she rose to her feet, a dagger held in her right hand as she drew a seraph with her left.

With a roar of rage so great Simon wondered how someone so small could make such a sound, Carla leaped into battle against the demon. Both weapons were flying viciously through the tendrils that leaped at her endlessly.

Time slowed at least it seemed to, and for a time all that Simon was aware of was the sounds of that vicious fight that warred back and forth between the demon and shadowhunter. And Simon couldn't help but watch in awe at how much Carla had improved in her fighting techniques since she had come to the academy. Still, it was inevitable as one of the tendrils caught her around the ankle and dragged her across the ground towards the demon.

Simon knew that he was one of many that cried out at Bache to release them and several things all happened at once. With a blast of marvelous blue flames, Magnus broke free, his hand flying towards those from the New York Institute. At the same time, Jace broke free with the warlock's powers aiding him, and he raced towards the struggling Carla trying to reach her before she began to be absorbed into the demon's body as Bane had before her. And the Demon froze and let out a terrible shriek that sounded almost like a scream of agony before bursting outwards like a shower of muck, slime, and acid that burned any and all skin of those close enough to be covered in it.

Mostly being Jace who had thrown himself between Carla and the onslaught of slime, and Bache who had stepped between the rest and thrown up a barrier. His arms and neck becoming burned as the demon's blood struck him.

It was at that moment that Simon realized that his body had was released, his cramping muscles screaming in agony at having had to hold the position for so long as the arrow flew from his now numbed fingers and his arms dropped the bow to the ground. Around him, Simon could hear a few of the others stumbling forward even as an eery silence fell on the company that stood on the field. No one was entirely sure what was happening.

Only Clary and Alec moved, and that was to race towards Jace, The pair already pulling their Stele's out to draw upon any and all available parts of Jace's neck and arms to heal him.

" You son of a bitch!"

Simon flinched hearing Isabelle as she stalked forward a moment later her hand flying out and slapping, a very living Bane where he stood in among the remaining muck that had once been the demon. He stood with a dagger in one hand; a bright red appendage still held firmly in his other hand. His body covered in the black slime and tar that had once been a part of the demon's body. From what little of his skin that he could see Simon knew that he was burned just as badly as Jace's back had been, worse even since it most likely covered all of his body or at least the places that his gear had started giving out from his extended time within the demon's body. Still despite all of this Bane seemed to be smirking as he turned his head back to face the - now youngest- child of the Lightwood family from where she had slapped him harshly across the face.

"Lewis is bleeding Barmy to have let you go!" He smirked down at her as Isabel snarled more her hand going to her whip. Her rage seemed to grow even more as Bane side stepped her and her anger and moved towards Bache.

"As promised!" Bane declared holding the piece of demon he was holding in his hand.

"…Hell's fire. Bache was this about getting some of that thing's brain?" Magnus groaned as he shook his head stepping forward.

" I have need of it for a spell, and it was part of Bane's payment to me for that."

Bache flickered his fingers towards the others as he shrugged his shoulders. From where he stood Simon could only marvel at how quickly the warlock's burnt skin was already mending.

" You betrayed us! You have broken the accords" Mingli growled as he and the other three from the Institute of London stepped towards the cat-tailed Warlock their eyes accusing.

"I did no such thing!" Bache replied, one of his elegantly sculpted eyebrows arching as he folded his arms over his chest turning to face them.

" You hired me to summon the demon here, and I did this… it just so happens that another of my client's jobs coincidentally required the same thing and required that I hold you back… It was a win-win for all and no real danger ever arose, so I did not put any of your lives at risk…thus no breach of the Accords!"

" No danger to our lives? You nearly got Carla Killed!" Simon snapped as he stepped forward at that. His rage was boiling over more as he caught the shared smirk between Bane and the warlock who turned to summon a jar into his hands that the black haired shadowhunter placed the brains in.

"Actually … he had that under control…" the words that came from Jace was the only thing that seemed to draw the attention of the furious shadow hunters away from the warlock and Bane. All eyes were flying towards Jace as he stood up tentatively from where he had been.

"Excuse me? that didn't look controlled!" Clary hissed beside her boyfriend of two years still looking worriedly at Carla as she was staring at Bane with wide eyes.

"What part of him being hoisted into the air and then eaten was "Under control" " Alec asked his Parabatai as he too stood up, now helping Carla to her feet.

"That was planned… hell, I would not be surprised if this whole thing was designed to get her to act… By the angel he even had Bache snag Simon!… One of the few of the students we could all be sure would actually "do" something!" Simon blushed as the gaze of almost everyone at least glanced at him as Jace waved a hand haphazardly his way.

"But … she could have gotten seriously hurt! …or had died before he killed that thing! Besides… how did he kill that thing from inside it!"

" It's not the most conventional of ways to do it… since it does involve a significant amount of pain from the acid burning your body with every moment, you are inside. The demon is not physical, and so it cannot keep you trapped in say, a stomach." Jace explained calmly, his eyes almost glowing as he met the blue orbs that stared back at Jace from where Bane had his still burned arms now crossed over his chest. "With some effort, you can work your way through the creature and in the end reach its vital points… in fact, it is the only known way to harvest it's one real internal organ. "

"It was reported that a shadow hunter in the early eighteen hundreds came under attack from a demon like this… and when he thought him devoured, his parabatai flew into a rage and managed to contain the beast long enough for his companions to regroup. Before a final attack could be sent targeting the head of the monster, however, it, like this, exploded and the shadow hunter who had been "eaten" was for the most part recovered. Severely injured and it took him weeks to recover, which was most likely because he did not realize for a while that he could cut his way through it, but he was alive! It's a rather complicated method. Most aren't crazy enough to attempt it because it takes a lot of trust in the person left outside to hold it back while he made his way through it!'

"…You…trusted me that much? But I almost didn't survive! I..I got caught!" Carla gasped as she stared at Bane.

Simon watched in stunned silence as the black haired shadow hunter shrugged his shoulders noncommittally and regarded her calmly. Almost as if he had not just been burned horribly and dug his way through an acid demon. Still, Simon couldn't help but notice the pride that was written on the man's face as he regarded her even as Carla limped forward to grab his Stele from him and started drawing the Iratze rune on his body to heal him.

"You managed something incredible… you should know you're better than you give yourself credit! I started your training! They've built on what I taught you…I see what you're capable of…besides…if you had almost died I gave Bache instructions to let Lewis or Herondale go!"

"We will be having words about this!" The voice was cold and stern and left no room for argument as all of them turned to see Karliale stalking forward from the outer edges of the grounds, Catarina walking side by side with him, her gaze cold and hard.

" Ah yes… I suppose we will… anyway… good work" Bane shrugged his shoulders as he turned himself from Carla. He stopped a moment before pulling the dagger he had used to kill the demon from his belt and held it out towards her.

"… I called it Arioch. Someone as close to me as a brother once gave it to me. It has saved me more times than I can remember." with that, he pressed the dagger into her hand and moved to follow where Karlaile, Dean Penhallow and several other of the faculty escorted Bache into the academy, most likely towards Dean Penhallow's office.

Simon was sat at the tables for the dregs staring at his food in a stupor. The day canceled after the commotion of the morning, and instead, the dregs and elites had been allowed to do whatever they saw fit for a day after something as "difficult" as the demon attack earlier had happened.

That had ended up with Simon spending most of his time avoiding a pissy Isabel and enjoying his time with Clary as the red haired vixen and her blonde angel of a boyfriend tried not to be too obvious about their wishes to be in each other's laps while talking to Simon. The three of them had even trained together for a while, which had ended when Simon had escaped to the archery range to avoid their wanting gazes.

Still, here he was at dinner with the two of them sat across from him in the dining hall, ignoring how the elites and dregs all fawned over them, and without meaning to Simon himself as him being there among them seemed to remind his classmates his involvement in the dark war.

Turning his gaze away from where Sundil was listening so intently to Clary that one might think him enthralled by a siren, Simon was grateful for George who sat as always at his side. The other was all too happy to discuss the morning and what could have happened if things had been different.

" I swear they haven't come out of the office since… Silent brothers were even involved. Sundil told me earlier that he saw Dean Penhallow escorting them earlier. "

" Do you think he'll be de-runed for what he did?" Simon asked, knowing that that was one of the worse punishments that the shadowhunters had. It was a banishment from their world, while simultaneously it would leave the shadowhunter in question entirely defenseless while carrying a target on their backs for any demon to see.

" Now if someone had died then maybe… but that? that was just a high risk, reality simulation! Not worth that!" Jace stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "The guy obviously has the skill, and he seems to know just what he can handle… seriously I wouldn't have tried it. I don't have that kind of pain tolerance!"

Jace's admittance seemed to stun not only Simon but Clary, as well as the two of them, sat staring at the blonde in utter shock. Simon remembered hardly anything about Jace, thanks to having his memories taken by a particular bastard father of a certain warlock he knew…but he had come to remember enough to say that Jace was like a well-maintained machine.

That Jace could handle the pain that Simon had never even imagined dealing with before he came to the academy. Along with some that Simon was still pretty sure would leave him mad. But for the blonde shadowhunter, who had died and even suffered through being controlled by Sebastian, to say that he didn't think he could tolerate the kind of pain Bane had gone through was simply mind boggling.

" Still it was reckless… He could have gotten that poor girl killed!" Clary murmured shaking her head.

"But she was terrified… Terrified of her first mission. A frightened fighter is more likely to freeze up; she won't freeze up again because she has already beaten her fear!" That voice from behind Simon drew the other's eyes around to stare up at Bloodborne from where he stood with his arms folded over chest.

"Don't get me wrong… I don't like how he did it…but he did it for her well-being…" Bloodborne explained before stepping around to look at Jace. " It's an honor… Bloodborne…Helix Bloodborne!" Bloodborne, Helix introduced holding his hand not out to Jace but Clary. Something that Simon was still getting used to seeing. To think that Clary - a girl he still remembered holding hands with and wanting to protect, was someone who left even seasoned warriors like Helix were in awe.

" It's nice to meet you Helix!" Clary smiled as she shook his hand before glancing to where she could see Bache following a rather perturbed looking Magnus from the same doorway and finally Karliale and Bane appeared. The two wearing no expression that would tell anyone what the decision had been.

"He is to be thoroughly reprimanded by the silent brothers, and he will be on suspension for a few weeks, but he's one of the institutes best, so he will be returned to field work shortly after… " Helix explained as he caught the curious looks.

"It didn't help that you were defending him!" Mingli snapped as he stepped up to Helix his eyes cold as he looked him over.

" He has his reasons… and it was to help Carla get over her fear of her first real mission, even you have to admit she did well!" Helix shrugged his shoulders, and he regarded the Asian Shadow Hunter like one might a rabid dog.

"He put all of us at risk! Don't you get that!? Or do you not care because your brother was still back at the institute? You're just as bad as him you don't think about anyone of us!" Mingli snapped only to flinch as he heard Marquise.

" Ming… stop… we're not each other's enemies we work together!" Marquise sighed seeing the fury that crossed his boyfriend's face.

" Carla almost died today!… What if we were hurt? And he gets to walk away from this all like it isn't a big deal? Nooo, I'm tired of his special treatment! Just because he faced, Sebastian and some endarkened in the war!"

" It has nothing to do with that, and you know it! He was pretty much Henry's adopted brother! Karliale feels responsible for him now, and he has done much to protect the London Institute! By the angel Ming, he's the only one out of us that was at Alicante during the war! He has done more than you know."

Simon watched in stunned silence along with the others as Marquise chastised his lover, the Asian Shadowhunter cringing away and looking hurt before finally turning and storming off. Leaving a lamenting looking Marquise to look after him shaking his head.

"You know he's always hated him..." Helix muttered his irritation half-hearted as he glanced at the other.

"No...no he started out admiring him... but when Bane threw his attempts to be friends away he began to resent him" shaking his head Marquise glanced at the others at the table. "... It is an honor to meet you both. Lewis, as always it's a pleasure!" with that Marquise and Helix both turned and left.

"I still don't understand what that was all about...and I still think it was pretty risky. " Clary was saying to Simon as she and Jace walked him back towards the academy's front halls. it was about time for them to leave, much to Simon's regret but he could already see Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus at the doors waiting for them.

"Just admit it you don't like it because he was reckless and you're worried it will give this one idea again!" Simon laughed trying to lighten Clary's mood. his laughter died out momentarily setting the stunned looks on Clary and Jace's face.

The silence that followed then was palpable before Jace threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh. Even clapping him on the shoulder as he nodded his head.

" Yes! I think you're probably right there wiggles!" Jace laughed as he headed off towards the others.

" I hate you Herondale!" Simon called, his cheeks flushed darkly at the nickname that had stuck surprisingly well since Jace's visit. Turning to hug Clary one last time he waved as the five of them disappeared out the door.

Turning to head back inside he stopped a moment before he came around the corner to head towards the main stairs. He wasn't entirely sure why he'd stopped, but it registered in his mind a moment after he had why.

"Bane!"

That was Carla's voice, and it was growing louder, as were the sounds of footfalls from around the corner, glancing around it as best as he could Simon spotted the younger student running along from the foot of the stairs after Bane.

For all his wounding before Bane stood as he always did, that arrogant jut of his jaw line and the self-assured expression as if he was used to the whole world just bowing to his whims. Honestly, it was moments like this that Simon sometimes felt that the older man seemed to him remarkably like Jace did at times, with less of the blonde's sarcastic wit maybe but that same self-awareness.

As he watched Bane turned from where he had been heading Simon's way and turned instead to face Carla, his hands tucked into his pockets hiding if the skin on his hands was healing from view. But from here he could still see the raw burns that ran up and down the other's neck and disappearing under his shirt.

"yes?"

Carla didn't seem at all phased by the unimpressed tone of the older shadowhunter as she bent forward a moment, her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. Simon wondered how fast she'd been running to be this winded. When she seemed to have recomposed herself, she straightened up and pulled a dagger from her belt.

Simon sucked in a breath as he saw it, even from here he could recognize the blade she held out towards Bane. Simon had seen it many times during practice exercises and sparring sessions. The dagger was never out of her reach unless mandate demanded all weapons removed from their person. Carla's favorite weapon of choice.

"This was my father's! He said that Seraph blades were powerful..but that a real dagger is like your hand, that it will never fail you and never be far away. He said that his great grandfather had the Iron Sisters make it, especially for his grandfather. I want you to take it!"

The dagger and the words hung between the two of them for a long, silent moment. Simon couldn't tell what sort of expression Bane was wearing from where he stood, but he could see Carla's. The young girl's face was composed, but her eyes were wide and hopeful. Her lips pursed visibly as the other reached one burned hand out to take the danger deftly from her. And she watched in silence as Bane tested the grip of the sword in his hand, giving the blade a few good swings and even spinning it once as if seeing how it felt in his grasp.

"It's a good dagger alright!"

It wasn't much of a reply to any of what Carla had told him, but Simon could see the way her eyes lit up in her as she nodded her agreement. Simon pulled away from the corner as he saw Bane reaching out with one arm and from the silence that passed from around the corner he was grateful to give them their privacy.

A grunt of dissatisfaction drew Simon's head around to meet the dark gaze as Bane stepped past him. The older man moving quickly without a word forward and out the door to where Karlaile and Bache were visibly waiting, their arms folded and their eyes on other things.

Simon couldn't help the shaking of his head as he watched the back of Bane disappear out of the academy front doors. The black haired male's shoulders pulled back; his head held high despite the disapproving glare from his institute leader, hands once again shoved into his pockets. And even from here Simon could imagine the sight of a familiar dagger now shoved into his belt, a gift from a person he claimed was a burden. A parting token from someone he would go so far to help.


End file.
